Ten szczęsliwy dzień
by Nigaki
Summary: Młode małżeństwo chciało tylko pobyć samo. Nawet przez chwilę nie przypuszczało, co spotka je w lesie. Slender man fanfiction.


Ten dzień zaczął się wspaniale. Po dwóch latach narzeczeństwa, w końcu się pobrali. To był mały ślub tylko z najbliższymi, najwyżej 50 osób. Wszyscy im gratulowali, życzyli szczęścia.

Zaraz po ceremonii odbyło się wesele, równie skromne, co sam ślub. Pan młody przetańczył z panną młodą niemal cały dzień, a mimo to wciąż nie byli zmęczeni.

Wieczorem wesele jeszcze trwało, młodzi postanowili pobyć sami i zniknęli w lesie sąsiadującym z domem rodziców pana młodego, gdzie odbywało się przyjęcie.

Słońce powoli zachodziło za horyzontem, było coraz ciemniej, ale oni nie bali się, że się zgubią. Las był niewielki i nieważne w którą stronę by się nie poszło, zawsze znalazłoby się wyjście z niego.

Młode małżeństwo było szczęśliwe, jak nigdy. Ona wciąż ubrana w białą suknię ze ślubu, której nie chciała jeszcze zdejmować, on wciąż w smokingu wypożyczonym za ogromną sumę specjalnie na tę okazję.

Zawędrowali jak najdalej w las, z daleka od innych ludzi, chcieli się sobą nacieszyć. Tańczyli pomiędzy drzewami, śmiali się, całowali. Przed nimi wciąż była cała noc.

Dobiegli do jednego z drzew i zatrzymali się. Oddychali ciężko ze zmęczenia, ale uśmiechali się przy tym. Wpatrzeni w siebie, nawet nie zauważyli, że nie są już sami. Dopiero gdy zamierzali iść dalej, zobaczyli coś pomiędzy drzewami. Prawie to przeoczyli, gdyż niemal niemożliwe było odróżnienie tego od gałęzi.

Młodzi się zlękli. Cofając się o krok, spoglądali na dziwne stworzenie. Było wysokie, z długimi rękoma sięgającymi za kolana. Choć miało ludzkie kształty, nie było człowiekiem, wiedzieli to. Było zbyt nienaturalne, nikt na świecie nie mógłby mieć takich rąk i takich palcy, które mógłby objąć ich oboje. Ale przede wszystkim, na świecie nie było człowieka, który żyłby bez twarzy, jak potwór stojący teraz przed nimi. Pomimo szykownego garnituru i krawatu, stwór w ogóle nie wzbudzał zaufanie. Emanowała z niego groza, którą odczuli także państwo młodzi.

Ten dzień wyciągnięty wprost z ich marzeń, w jednej chwili przemienił się w koszmar. Dwadzieścia metrów od nich stało coś tak przerażającego, że nie mogli się ruszyć z miejsca, by od tego uciec.

Panna młoda krzyknęła, nie wytrzymując napięcia. Wtedy to coś odwróciło głowę w ich stronę, jakby wcześniej nie zdawało sobie sprawy z ich obecności. Ale oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że tak nie było. To coś wiedziało, że tam stoją, obserwowało ich, choć nie miało oczu, a teraz szło w ich stronę powoli, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku. Liście nie szeleściły, a wszystkie nocne zwierzęta zamilkły. Tylko panna młoda wciąż krzyczała, dopóki mąż nie pociągnął jej i oboje nie zaczęli biec. Nie odwracali się, biegli ile tylko mieli siły. Długa suknia panny młodej zaczepiała się o gałęzie, rozrywając się i zostawiając trop dla stworzenia, które podążało dalej niespiesznie, odwlekając moment schwytania, rozsmakowując się w nim.

W końcu zaczęli odczuwać zmęczenie wynikające z całego dnia, ale mimo to wciąż biegli i nie zatrzymywali się jeszcze długo, dopóki nie byli pewni, że są bezpieczni.

Pan młody trzymał swoją szlochająca żonę. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego nadbiegli. Widział tylko zarys drzew, przerażający stwór nie był nigdzie widoczny.

Młode małżeństwo drżało ze strachu i ze zmęczenia, dziwiąc się, że nikt z ich gości nie usłyszał krzyku panny młodej. Nie mieli pojęcia ile przebiegli, w ogóle nie rozpoznawali tej części lasu, w którym byli już tyle razy. Tak jakby zawędrowali do innej kniei. Nawet drzewa były tu dziwne, ich szara kora była ledwie widoczna, a grube gałęzie i gęste liście odcinały dopływ światła gwiazd i księżyca, których blask nie mógł się przedostać przez szczelną kopułę zieleni.

Młodzi przeczesali las wzrokiem, czuli się obserwowaniu, ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo, oprócz nich. Nie mogli liczyć na niczyją pomoc.

Pan młody przytulił bliżej swoją żonę. Próbował ją pocieszyć i uspokoić, ale sam był zbyt przerażony. To, co przed chwilą spotkali, nie było człowiekiem, nie było żadnym znanym im stworzeniem. Nie wiedzieli co to i to najbardziej ich przerażało.

Nagle panna młoda znów krzyknęła. Nie wiadomo jak i skąd, tuż po ich prawej pojawił się potwór, który wyciągał w ich stronę swoją szponiastą dłoń.

Nie mając broni, jedyne co para mogła zrobić, to uciekać dalej. Zdawali sobie jednak sprawę, że nie uciekną temu czemuś, nie w tym lesie.

Wstąpiły w nich nowe siły, pobiegli dalej przed siebie, torując sobie drogę pomiędzy gałęziami. Tym razem oglądali się za siebie i za każdym razem widzieli stwora, który jakimś cudem był coraz bliżej, choć cały czas szedł tym samym tempem. Wyglądał wręcz, jakby unosił się nad ziemią, a nie po niej szedł. Dotykał swoim ciałem gałęzi i drzew, ale nie powodowało to żadnego dźwięku. Cisze zakłócały jedynie kroki młodego małżeństwa, ich dyszenie i łkanie.

Odwrócili się po raz ostatni, kreatura znowu wyciągała dłoń w ich stronę. Jej długie palce drasnęły smoking pana młodego, rozrywając go tym jednym ruchem.

Małżeństwo było już pewne, że zginie, gdy nagle zobaczyli przed swoimi oczami drogę. Ostatkiem sił wybiegli z rzadkiego już lasu. Kilka metrów po ich prawej jechał samochód, to czego właśnie potrzebowali. Stanęli na jego drodze i zaczęli machać rękoma, by się zatrzymał. Patrzyli przy tym w bok, na las, gdzie daleko za pierwszą linią drzew stał ten potwór, któremu coś wyrastało z pleców, a co do złudzenia przypominało gałęzie. Nie sposób było odróżnić, co jest czym. Stwór się nie ruszał, czekał, a gdy samochód zbliżył się do małżeństwa, zniknął pomiędzy drzewami.

Z auta wyszedł młody mężczyzna i zapytał młodych, co im się stało. Gdy opowiedzieli mu całą historię, trudno mu było w nią uwierzyć, ale widząc jak przerażona jest para, wyjął z samochodu strzelbę i poszedł do lasu.

Młodzi czekali kilka minut, ale mężczyzna wciąż nie wracał. Odczekali jeszcze chwilę, nim pomimo strachu postanowili go poszukać. Uważnie pilnowali drogi, by się nie zgubić, ale przeszli jedynie kilka kroków, gdy za jednym z drzew zobaczyli tego potwora, trzymającego właściciela samochodu wysoko nad ziemią. Twarz biedaka zastygła w strachu, z oczu, a raczej z miejsca, które po nich zostało, spływała krew, tworząc coś na wzór czerwonych łez.

Stworzenie dalej trzymając swoją ofiarę, obróciło głowę i spojrzało na młodych, którzy byli pewni, że gdyby potwór mógł się uśmiechać, zrobiłby to teraz.

Kreatura wypuściła zwłoki ze swojego uścisku, mężczyzna opadł na ściółkę jak szmaciana lalka.

Małżeństwo nie czekało ani chwili dłużej, odwrócili się i uciekli do samochodu, którym odjechali jak najszybciej w stronę najbliższego miasta. Tym razem stwór za nimi nie podążał, widzieli go jedynie w bocznym lusterku, jak stoi na poboczu drogi, zwrócony przodem w ich kierunku.

Młodzi dojechali do miejsca, z którego przyszli, miasta, w którym wzięli ślub. Czym prędzej popędzili na komisariat i zgłosili morderstwo mężczyzny, którego autem przyjechali.

Policja potraktowała ich sceptycznie, ale pojechali we wskazane miejsce. Zaledwie godzinę później wrócili mówiąc, że niczego nie znaleźli. Para starała się ich przekonać, ale funkcjonariusze nie słuchali, uznali ich za pijanych i nawet chcieli to sprawdzić. Ostatecznie wysłali ich do domu.

Małżeństwo wróciło do siebie. Byli przemarznięci, roztrzęsieni i wyczerpani, chcieli zapomnieć o tym koszmarnym dniu, ale wciąż musieli zadzwonić do rodziny i powiedzieć, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Szybko przeżyli kolejny szok. Ich krewni nawet nie zauważyli ich zniknięcia. Co więcej, byli wręcz pewni, że są gdzieś na weselu. W ogóle nie wierzyli w to, co młodzi mówili.

Pan młody i panna młoda zgodnie stwierdzili, że nic im się nie przywidziało, ale wiedzieli, że bez dowodów nie przekonają nikogo. Nie chcieli jednak wracać do tego okropnego lasu i znów spotkać tego stworzenia. Zdecydowali się o nim zapomnieć.

Weszli na górę do swojej sypialni, nieświadomi, że tuż za otwieranymi drzwiami czai się to, przed czym cały czas uciekali. Stwór czekał na nich. Nie ruszając się z cienia, wyciągnął w ich kierunku swoje olbrzymie łapy. Państwo młodzi zdążyli tylko zapalić światło i odwrócić się. Żadne nie zdążyło krzyknąć, gdy monstrum bez twarzy złapało ich za szyje i zabiło w mgnieniu oka, łamiąc obojgu kark.

Potwór puścił ich ciała i odszedł, wciąż poruszając się powoli. Wyszedł przed dom, na oświetloną latarniami ulicę i zatrzymał się.

- Proszę pana.

Stwór skierował łeb w dół na małą dziewczynkę, która zadzierała wysoko głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. U jej nogi siedział mały szczeniak, który w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności potwora, jakby go nie widział, nie słyszał, ani nie wyczuwał. Tylko jego pani go dostrzegała.

- Chce pan pobawić się ze mną i z Toto? – zapytała dziewczynka cichutkim i piskliwym głosikiem, miętosząc między palcami skrawek swojej różowej sukienki.

Kreatura wyciągnęła swoją nienaturalnie dużą dłoń, której dziecko nie było w stanie chwycić. Dziewczynka złapał za jeden z długich palców i z ufnością ruszyła za poczwarą bez twarzy. Oboje zniknęli pomiędzy domami, czego nie widział nikt, poza Toto, który pustymi oczami, leżąc martwy na chodniku, był jednym świadkiem tej sceny oraz jednym, który jako ostatni widział swoją panią żywą.


End file.
